Electronic devices are often able to present various types of presentable content to a user. For example, presentation data is able to encode various types of presentable content, such as visual images, videos, other presentations that are audible, visual, sensible in other ways, or combinations of these, that an electronic device is able to present to a user, such on a visual display. Examples of another type of presentation data include audible presentations where the presentation data encodes sounds that can be reproduced by an electronic device. The contents of some presentations encoded by presentation data can be sensitive and it is sometimes desired to limit the mode of presenting such presentations so as to reduce the likelihood that the presentation can be unintentionally viewed, heard, or be otherwise provided to unintended persons. Such presentation data is able to be sent to others via various data messaging formats and the sender in some instances may wish to specify that presentations of the presentation data is protected from being provided to unintended persons.